


Five Times Sonny Had A Secret And The Time He Gave It Up

by FreckledSkittles



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, For two seconds - Freeform, Lawyer Boyfriends, M/M, Minor Case Fic, Secrets, its one of the 5 scenes for like one minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25941583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledSkittles/pseuds/FreckledSkittles
Summary: Sonny has a secret. Rafael doesn’t know what it is. But he knows that there’s something there, just like he knew Sonny thought of him as more than a coworker.The title says it all. Move over Sonny, there's a new detective in town.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 68





	Five Times Sonny Had A Secret And The Time He Gave It Up

**Author's Note:**

> So you know those episodes Sonny went undercover and wore glasses? Yeah, this is that but way more in-depth
> 
> And just like the last fic I posted, the gc I'm in was very appreciative of the Barisi ideas. And also like the last fic, soul_writerr was yelling with me about the idea of Sonny having glasses. There truly is no better cheerleader huh <3
> 
> Thank you to GhostLightIfYouWill (breathemusicin on Twitter) for beta-ing this for me! I greatly appreciate it and she was oh so helpful <3 thank you, you lovely person you!
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Rafael is reading the paper, and he knows two things are wrong.

The first is that he is on his third cup of coffee but he already needs double the caffeine to get through the next hour, let alone the day. With Olivia temporarily removed from SVU and Sister Nina’s case developing quicker than he would have preferred, the amount of coffee he drinks will surely override the amount of sleep he gets.

The second is how obviously close Detective Carisi is to him. And there is absolutely no reason that he should be  _ that  _ close.

Sergeant Dodds is looking over his shoulder at the newspaper from a seemingly reasonable distance. But Carisi, from his left, is nearly flush against him, with the only thing limiting their contact a divider. Carisi leans against it, his fingers spread against the top, and Rafael can feel the soft breathing against his neck. He isn’t surprised to find that Carisi smells like fresh basil and an unidentified spice that’s sharp against the air. He doesn’t bring it up until after he meets with Sergeant Dodds.

Carisi is sitting at his desk when Rafael sidles up to him and leans against his desk. Carisi looks up at him, eyes bright and curious. “I noticed you were very interested in getting into my personal space earlier,” he states. When Carisi only tilts his head, in a way that should not be as precious as it is, Rafael continues, “If you were trying to say something this morning, you can just ask. I don’t think subtlety is your best strength.”

For a second, Carisi looks concerned, almost scared, at the proposal. It was a big risk but Rafael wouldn’t have said anything if he didn’t have the suspicion that Carisi was as interested in him as Rafael was interested in Carisi. The more they worked together, the more Rafael was drawn to the lanky detective and the more he pondered on how mutual the idea was.

Carisi blinks, gives him a soft smile, and the blush of his cheeks is clear evidence of his intent. Rafael’s heart hammers hard in his chest, bursting with anxious joy at this revelation.

They won’t do something about it for a few more weeks, once the issues with the Catholic Church are resolved and the death threats against Rafael are settled. Only then do Rafael and Carisi—Sonny—feel comfortable settling the tension between them. After celebrating the victory from the resolution of the death threats, Rafael invites Sonny to his apartment, Sonny won’t stop staring at his lips, and they end up shedding their clothes and retreating to the bedroom. It only takes two weeks to sign disclosure papers, and then another eighteen months before they move in together.

Throughout that time, something lingers at the back of Rafael’s mind. He and Sonny connected on a deeper level than coworkers typically reached long before the case with the Catholic Church and Sister Nina. That one day when Sonny stood behind him well past personal space—a fact they make fun of now—redefined their relationship, but Rafael has an inkling that there’s something deeper going on, something that has yet to talk about. Which, for someone as open and expressive as him, is concerning at the very least.

Sonny has a secret. Rafael doesn’t know what it is and he can’t explain the feeling in his gut. But he knows that there’s something there, just like he knew Sonny thought of him as more than a coworker.

* * *

Rafael started to consider that Sonny was hiding a few months before they moved in. They were at Sonny’s apartment for movie night, and Rafael was huddled against his side under the giant blue fleece. It was getting late, and whereas Rafael was invested in the movie, Sonny was falling into his typical habit of drifting off. There had been a few rough cases that had worn on him over the past few days, and the combination of work draining him physically and mentally and therapy wearing him down emotionally made him fall asleep quicker and earlier.

But Sonny wasn’t falling asleep; he was dozing, but he kept on raising his head and trying to keep his eyes open. His arms were thrown around Rafael, his legs splayed out for Rafael to lay perfectly between them, and although he faced the television, he alternated between resting his cheek against the top of Rafael’s head and shifting under him.

Rafael pressed a kiss to the peak of his collarbone under his t-shirt. “Trying to stay awake?”

Sonny made a deep grunting sound and nuzzled against him, huffing when Rafael chuckled. “I’m not sleepy, if that’s what you’re trying to suggest.”

“Mhm. You can go lie down if you need to. My feelings won’t be hurt.”

Sonny whined and ducked his head to hide further from his prying gaze. “I wanna finish the movie, Raf. I wanna see what happens to the baseball team.”

Thinking nothing of it, Rafael chuckled and prodded his chest. “Tom Hanks and Geena Davis will still be around if we pause it. I’d rather you watch it when you’re fully awake and can properly enjoy it.”

Sonny groaned and sat up to reach for the remote and exit out of the movie. Rafael grinned in triumph and reached up to run a hand through his hair, fluffing it perfectly without any products to hold it down. Rafael folded the blanket and turned off the TV while Sonny prepared the bed.

“I just wanna know if Madonna and Rosie O’Donnell end up getting married,” Sonny hollered from the bedroom.

“Don’t you always?” Rafael chuckled. “We’ve watched ‘A League Of Their Own’ three times together, and you’re disappointed when they never get together.”

“What can I say?” Sonny stood in the doorway and held out his arms. Rafael, finished in the living room, stepped between them and pushed himself on the tips of his toes to kiss him. “I’m a sucker for cheesy romance.”

Rafael scoffed. “If you’re ever questioned for it, I’ll be your star witness.” Sonny laughed and broke away from him to head to the bathroom. Rafael didn’t question it, especially when he closed the door and returned a minute later, crawled under the covers, and passed out almost immediately, cradling Rafael in his arms. Maybe he should have gone to bed if he was so tired; maybe a bathroom trip wasn’t unusual, but Rafael will later think back to try and remember if he had heard a toilet flush or the sink running. What else could he do in a bathroom?

* * *

Once they move in together, Rafael begins his unofficial investigation to try and find out his boyfriend’s secret.

He and Sonny spend their first day moving into the apartment with organizing boxes and furniture to their proper rooms. As much as Sonny itches to at least make the kitchen look good, eager to try out the new appliances, Rafael convinces him to hold off until the next day. Pizza is much easier to get for dinner anyway, and they share it with the family and friends who had helped them move two apartments into one.

The next day, Rafael is busy sorting through things for the extra room they’re turning into an office space while Sonny finally gets the chance to sift through their kitchen things. Rafael hangs up both of their law degrees, saving some space on the wall for the cheesy sign that Sonny had insisted on buying. (Specifically the one that says “A good lawyer knows the law. A great lawyer knows the judge!” It was between that and the one with a banana and the words “notice of a peel” on it that Rafael was, to this day, vehemently against having in his immediate vicinity.) There are a few of their belongings that have been combined—mostly books they left at one another’s place—but in Sonny’s box, there are some interesting trinkets, including a painted mason jar from his niece and the baseball he had caught at the last Subway Series. Rafael is putting them on the desk when he comes across a small blue case. He opens it to check what’s inside and finds a pair of glasses. They look familiar, probably the pair he’s worn undercover before, thin black rims folded neatly over a cleaner.

Rafael walks out of the office and, standing by the island counter, waves the case in the air. “Did you forget to return these to work?” He asks.

“Return what?” Sonny places the utensils he’s looking through and looks over his shoulder. He swallows, rolls his shoulders, and fumbles with the spoons. “Oh, yeah, I must have. Whoops.” He forces a smile with the weak attempt at a joke, but Rafael doesn’t buy it. There are certain props that accompany undercover work, and for him, glasses would be something that would be recovered quickly. Perhaps Sonny took them off before he had a chance to return them, Rafael muses to himself, or he keeps them in the event that he needs them for a cover.

Whatever it is, Rafael doesn’t question it. He takes the case with nothing more than an affirming hum, the glasses closed within, and returns to the office. He walks back over to the box, planning to put the case back where he found it, but he stops. Maybe they  _ are _ from undercover cases that he forgot to return; Sonny is a natural at undercover work, and it’s always a good prop to have in the event he needs a less cop-looking profile. It’s entirely possible. But it’s just as possible that Sonny needs them—for whatever reason he may have. The possibilities for needing glasses are practically limitless.

So Rafael keeps them on the desk, just in case. Whether Sonny needs them while undercover or for seeing, they'll be easily available when he needs them.

* * *

Sonny has been rubbing his eyes for five minutes.

The case SVU is working on involves the families of two state politicians, so Rafael is encouraged every two hours to stay on top of it. He spends an equal amount of time between his courtroom and office and the 16th Precinct. If he doesn’t have an update, or if it’s not good enough, he has the mayor, the governor, and the state attorney general on his ass. Even though neither family is getting charged, one of them being the victim and the other a witness at best, Rafael gets the feeling that even the thought of criminal charges against them would be heavily criticized by his superiors.

Fin has been debriefing him, with smaller details about the people involved given from Rollins and Sonny. Sergeant Amaro and Captain Benson add their own comments for clarification purposes, especially with the reassurance that this meeting should be the one that eases the pressure the ADA has been facing.

“As much as I want to believe you,” Rafael sighs, “I think the only thing that’ll make them back off is having the case closed.”

Amaro and Olivia share a mutual look of disappointment. “Look, we get it, they want more than this,” Amaro states. “1PP is here for two-hour-long meetings every day.”

“I can only imagine.” Rafael checks his phone on instinct for any missed messages or calls. “More focused on covering their tracks in the event it doesn’t go well, only asking about the perps and not the victims.”

Amaro scoffs at that. “Your words, not mine.”

“Mm. Two sides of the same coin.” He sits up with a groan and gestures to the screen on the wall. “Has Davidson been cleared?”

“That’s what we’re waiting on,” Fin continues, pulling up a copy of two sheets, one for school hours and the other for an employee at a pizzeria. “This is his schedule according to his mother. We requested records from both places to prove he was where he told them, but we’re not holding our breath.”

“One of his coworkers said he was late on the Thursday before Savannah’s accident,” Rollins adds.

“What’s their relationship?” Rafael asks.

“Cordial, friendly. Strictly coworkers. They don’t have any interactions outside of work.”

“Triple-check it. I don’t want anything to fall through the cracks.”

“Rafa,” Olivia sighs, “she’s been cooperative. She took us through her social media. She has no motives.”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, I’m not in the mood to run in circles.” Rafael is already standing up as his phone begins to ring. It sounds like a conference call with the three politicians who have been chasing him down the most. He lets out a long sigh and prepares for the bombardment of attention he’s about to receive.

Behind him, Rafael can hear a conversation between Amaro and Sonny. He doesn’t hear the start of it, but he catches the part that is the most interesting to him.

“Are your eyes alright?” Amaro asks. “You’ve been rubbing your eyes a lot.”

“Oh, yeah,” Sonny falters, clearing his throat, “uh, got something in there, I think. I think I crashed too hard in the crib.”

“Understandable. If you need a break or some coffee—”

“No, no, I’m good, thanks.”

Rafael takes note and the phone call proceeds.

* * *

Rafael knocks on the van door and hops in; Mike Dodds is sitting at one of the screens in the van parked a few blocks down from the club. The homicide unit had requested some backup UCs for a night, and Sonny had happily volunteered. Rafael was stopping by to check in with the situation, but officially, he was there as a liaison for the DA’s office. When Mike sees him, he smiles and stands to greet him.

“Hey, Barba,” he smiles, waving him to an empty chair to his left. “Cutter said you’d be heading over.”

“I’m glad I could offer my services,” he says as he strides over. “I figured you’d need some help over here.”

Mike chuckles under his breath. “Not to check on your boyfriend?”

Rafael smirks. “It may cross over.”

“Well, he’s doing great.” Mike gestures to one of the cameras displayed on the desktop, where Sonny is talking to one of the perps Homicide is hoping to arrest. The thin, black glasses Rafael had found when they were moving in six months ago are on his face, framing his face in a way that makes Rafael’s heart burst with affection, a perfect fit for the roman slope of his nose. “Ninety minutes and he’s got a rapport with our main suspect’s uncle.”

“I’ll assume that’s good. Typically, the uncle isn’t a perp’s go-to confidant.”

“It is for us. He calls him Uncle Miyagi.”

“Oh, good, so he’s a comedian.”

Mike rolls his eyes; the detective beside him, who must be one of his upper-level detectives, laughs under their breath. “You can talk to Cutter if you’re interested in charging him,” Mike says.

A few minutes pass and Sonny steps away at one point to the hallway leading to the bathroom. He raises his phone to his ear and his voice comes from the speakers. “Jimmy’s in the Bronx, hiding out at a friend’s. Apparently he already admitted to killing Dani and more. Friend is Walter Mann, old school mate, suspected of selling Adderall to college students.”

“Dammit,” Mike huffs under his breath. “Thanks for the head’s up.” The detective beside him is already scribbling on a notepad and frantically opening up a separate window on the laptop in front of them.

“Good job, Sonny,” Rafael says. Over the wire, Sonny gasps under his breath, and he looks up at the camera above him. His characteristic smile, bursting with energy and glee, appears for a split-second before he slips back to his undercover persona and returns to the main room.

Mike takes care of handling the new information Sonny had given him, going back and forth between stations. Rafael contributes when he sees the need for it, mostly where their legal boundaries are in terms of borough jurisdictions. Otherwise, he watches the party happening at the club, zoning in on Sonny walking around the club and chatting with the attendees who walk and most likely talk as Italian as him. Maybe they can get out early and grab dinner afterward, just take a moment with each other and relax.

Mike sits down beside him again when he’s directed the detectives available to him. “Do you know where he got those glasses?” He asks.

Rafael, confused, looks over at him. “He said it was from working undercover. He forgot he had them and just kept them in case he needed them.” When Mike stays silent, only humming quietly in understanding, Rafael turns to face him. “Why, did something happen?”

“Nothing bad.”

“That’s not reassuring.”

Mike sighs and leans back in his chair. “I dunno, I thought they were for the bust, but I almost felt like he was using them to just use them.”

Rafael leans in at that. “To read things or to see far?”

“To see far. I mean, it could have been a coincidence, but I can’t remember him ever using glasses.”

That wasn’t as helpful as he might have wished, but Rafael accepts it and leans back in his chair. It was something—he wasn’t seeing things. Sonny had a secret, it was something related to his eyesight, and it wasn’t anything he had imagined. “I’ve tried to figure it out before I ask him, but I haven’t found anything conclusive.”

Mike scoffs at that. “He’s your partner, not a defendant in court.”

“If it’s something he’s self-conscious about, what good is talking to him about it if he’s not ready? I want to be absolutely sure there’s something there and if it’s worth pursuing.” 

He watches Sonny laugh among the partygoers, the false persona he’s created for this situation taking over his interactions. The glasses aren’t looking back, but their presence on Sonny’s face is nothing more than a mockery for him.

* * *

Rafael’s final piece of evidence is found in the bathroom one evening after a shower. He was getting ready for bed, since he had to be up earlier than usual for a day crammed with meetings and trials. Sonny, having worked later than usual that evening, was taking a much-needed day off at Amaro’s insistence and Olivia’s command. 

Rafael is not looking for anything, simply digging through the drawer for a comb to detangle his hair and prevent it from rebelling in the morning.He finds the comb, but he finds two small boxes as well, one of them already opened. The labels on the box say they’re contact lenses; Rafael hesitates even touching them. There’s a slip of one peeking out from the open book, but there are two open spaces on one of the cases holding the lenses. Rafael reaches for it but goes for the comb instead. Touching them feels intrusive—even seeing it feels wrong, in a way. Rafael wonders what good will come from bringing up the issue with Sonny. Perhaps he’s been on this hunt for knowledge for himself, to curb his own wants instead of respecting his partner’s desire to secrecy. They’re living together now, limiting the amount of privacy they have, and even a millimeter of that is something they should hold onto no matter what.

But Sonny is clearly hiding something, he reminds himself. Sonny isn’t known for being mysterious or cryptic; that’s Rafael’s job. Sonny is expressive, open, prone to oversharing but hardly ever crude. And if he’s self-conscious about his eyesight, Rafael wants to do whatever he can to assure him otherwise.

* * *

About two months after the discovery of the lens case, Rafael decides to bring up the glasses. Their relationship has evolved in several ways since Sonny stood a little too close and Rafael asked if there was something more to their relationship that they had yet to discuss. And Rafael wants to continue on with what they have for as long as they can. He cares deeply about Sonny in a way he hasn’t felt for anyone in a long time, if ever, and there was nothing shameful with needing to see and using glasses or contacts. (As if he ever would. Rafael loves Sonny unconditionally. And he knows the same can be said for Sonny.)

Rafael gets up early on a Saturday to make them breakfast, not worrying about what he’ll say. It’s better to get straight to the point than to hold on.

A few minutes into cooking, a lanky pair of arms wrap around his waist and a kiss is pressed into his shoulder. Rafael smiles and leans back into the gesture. “Morning,” he whispers, laughing under his breath when Sonny noses against his neck and sighs in content. “Did the smell wake you?”

Sonny shifts closer so that their hips are connecting. The gesture is devoid of any sexual inclination and is nothing more than a request to be closer to him. “Got lonely.”

Rafael playfully rolls his eyes at that. “Since when, the second I left the bed?”

“It got cold.” He presses closer, and Rafael scrunches his shoulder at the soft tickle of his breath brushing over his skin. “I wanted to sleep in longer.”

“You won’t be saying that when you taste this.”

Sonny, kissing his shoulder, leans over to see the food and lets out a soft “ooh” in interest. “That looks really good, Raf. What’s the occasion?”

“I can’t make breakfast for my partner on a weekend for no reason?”

“I mean you can, if the ‘you’ is in a general sense and not specifically garnered at  _ you _ , y’know?”

Rafael swats him away and pushes him toward the dining table. “Keep up the attitude and you won’t be getting anything.”

The omelet earns him many a compliment from Sonny, even though this isn’t the first time he’s eaten Rafael’s breakfast before, but Sonny is happy to ignore that fact. They scoot their chairs close together so that Sonny can rub his cold feet against Rafael’s calves and Rafael can steal bites from Sonny’s plate. The glasses remain in the back of his mind, Rafael waits until they’ve settled into their familiar morning weekend routine—eating breakfast and letting the person who made the coffee have the first shot at the crossword—before he brings it up. And when he does, Rafael makes sure to squeeze his hand tight.

“Sonny,” he speaks up, voice soft and clearly different from the jovial tone it had held barely one minute earlier. “What’s your eyesight?”

Sonny doesn’t immediately answer, and for a second, Rafael thinks he wasn’t heard. Since it’s Sonny’s turn at the crossword, he combs through the options, the pen pointing at both the “across” and the “down” list. “Who was the first queen of England, Mary?”

“Mhm. Five years before Elizabeth.”

Sonny writes it down and draws a clear line through the clue. “I’m near-sighted, but I don’t think that’s what you’re really asking.” Rafael doesn’t answer, leaning back in his chair instead. Sonny sets the pencil down and faces him. “I wear contacts, but I have a pair of glasses handy in case I need them.”

Rafael simply nods. He offers his hand for Sonny to take, mildly surprised when it’s eagerly taken up. “Thank you for telling me. You didn’t have to.”

Sonny snorts at that, unimpressed with that admission. “Lemme guess, you put the pieces together.”

“I had assumptions but nothing concrete.”

“Of course.” The grip around Rafael’s hands tightens. “How long?”

“Around the time we moved in. I wasn’t going to say anything, but it…felt like you were holding onto something. I didn’t feel comfortable saying anything until I learned more. And I don’t want you to feel like you have to tell me,” he adds, guilt already brewing in his gut that he may have already done that. “I just wanted to open the door in case you did want to tell me.”

Sonny shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. We’re living together, so we’re gonna have to address certain things like this.”

“Don’t do it because you feel like you have to.”

“I want to.” Sonny takes a deep breath, and Rafael feels empathy blooming in his chest, swarming at the tips of his fingers and itching to be released. “I’m near-sighted. I use daily contacts, since they’re easier to take care of right now, and I have a backup pair of glasses just in case. I’ve needed them since I was a kid, and I got bullied because of it. Y’know,” he scoffs, “the classic bully material.”

Rafael squeezes his hands in reassurance. “Of course.”

“And the bullying made it almost impossible to wear them without being afraid of getting called names.”

“And not even the clever ones.” Sonny laughs at the joke; some level of relief fills Rafael, but it bursts and overflows when Sonny ducks his head and scoots closer so that their knees knock together. “When did you switch to contacts?”

“Around high school. I only use my glasses in the morning or before bed. Or I should.”

“How bad are your eyes?”

“I mean, it’s limited, but if I forget to put my contacts in, I’m not at a total loss.”

“Still, if they help, you shouldn’t risk that. If you need me to keep an extra box of lenses on me, it’s not an issue.”

Sonny smiles, a warm and genuine sight, and kisses him, his lips soft and slow in thoroughly mapping his mouth. Rafael accepts the kiss and gently holds the back of his head. He can only hope that whatever reservations his boyfriend had have at least somewhat diminished by now. Sonny’s peace of mind is all he could truly ask for.

Even when they pull back, they still can’t get enough; Sonny returns for more pecks, and Rafael plays coyly with his tongue. Sonny is the first to fully lean back and look him in the eyes. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Rafael asks in a low murmur.

“Just for supporting me, always. For hearing me out and dealing with my quirks.”

“First off, it’s not quirks, although the germaphobia still tries to convince me now and again.” Sonny rolls his eyes at that but still manages to chuckle. “Second, there is no ‘dealing’ with anything. I love you for everything you offer. Anything you can give me, I’ll take good care of it.”

Sonny groans and ducks his head to hide against his shoulder. “I seriously love you so much, fuckin’ hell, Raf. How could one man be so lucky?”

“When I think of an answer, I’ll tell you.”

Sonny prods his side, just enough to tease, but Rafael’s yelp at the mildly ticklish gesture momentarily brings a look of temptation across his face. Rafael prepares to battle off the hands that he swears do not know where he is ticklish—as if he ever would be—regardless of a sweet moment between two boyfriends.

When Rafael is cleaning up, however, Sonny, handing him dishes and humming to whatever tune has entered his head, suddenly halts and faces him. “Do you know why I never told you?”

Rafael shakes his head. “I thought of it, but I didn’t think it was anything I needed to know.”

“What, like it was personal?” From the way he scoffs and the tone of his voice, Rafael can already tell it’s the opposite. “You remember a few years ago, when we were handling that case against the Catholic Church with Father Eugene?”

Rafael nods. He hadn’t thought much about the case since it concluded, but he always drifted to what happened during it. Sonny had gotten too close one day, Rafael confronted him about it, and they agreed to do something about their mutual feelings.

“I, ah,” Sonny leans against the kitchen counter, “I had forgotten to put my contacts in one day, but I didn’t realize it until you pointed it out to me. I would have told you sooner if it didn’t, uh…” He trails off, probably avoiding what is glaring them right in the face. Rafael finishes for him, reaching out to grab his hand.

“If it didn’t look like you were covering your tracks? In that moment, it was easier for you to play off having feelings than to say you couldn’t see?”

Sonny shrugs, an embarrassed flush covering his cheeks. “I mean, outta my head, when  _ you _ say it, it sounds bad, right? Like I was trying to trick you?”

Rafael pauses, shakes his head, and pulls Sonny close by his waist. “I don’t think so. The way you looked at me…” he grins, their noses brushing together, “no matter what, this is mutual. Anyone can see that.”

Sonny rolls his eyes and just holds Rafael close, tucking him under his chin. “I like those sight jokes way better.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mike Dodds is alive and Nick Amaro is a sergeant because they deserved better and they should not have been wronged, also Nick Amaro rights, the writers didn't know how to write a positive male character that wasn't Elliot Stabler so they shat on Nick Amaro's character and wrongly so  
> Please talk to me about Nick Amaro I love him


End file.
